


Watching You Sleep

by nxru_mika



Category: Ensemble Stars, Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), enstars
Genre: Angst, Au where Shu was a abusive unit partner, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Narumika, Sleeping Together, idk how to tag, im so sorry, ptsd mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxru_mika/pseuds/nxru_mika
Summary: AU where Shu was an abusive unit partner and has caused Mika to get PTSD (post traumatic stress disorder) and Arashi decides to sleep with him for tonight to help Mika fall asleep again and somehow Mika finally falls asleep with her
Relationships: Kagehira Mika/Narukami Arashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Watching You Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic I’m posting online, and I’m not the best so feel free to give criticism! Also narumika is my otp so expect me to write a lot of fanfics with them c:

“Mika breathe. Calm down.” Arashi tells him as she holds his hands and rubbing his knuckles as a comforting gesture.  
Mika’s sobbing slows down and sniffs a couple of times before speaking.

“H-He is goin’ t’ find me..”

“He won’t. The police is trying to locate him right now, even if I don’t like nor trust the police.. I’m sure they will be able to arrest him.” 

Arashi says grabbing his face and wiping his tears off his soft, round cheeks.  
“You know what? What if I sleep right next to you for tonight? Will that make feel safer?”

Mika slowly nods and tries to smile which breaks Arashi’s heart.

She isn’t the type to get violent but if she ever saw that pink haired man ever again, she would definitely beat him up. After everything he made Mika go through, he deserves some pain back.  
Mika was about to put his head down onto his pillow before Arashi stopped him.  
“Before you lay down, blow your noise.. we don’t want you to have trouble sleeping do we~”  
Mika already has trouble sleeping at night but he doesn’t want to tell Arashi that.  
“..a’ight”  
He grabs a tissue from Arashi and blows his nose a couple of times. Shortly after he throws the tissues away in the bin next to Arashi’s bed.  
Ever since Mika ran away from Shu he has been sleeping in Arashi’s room whilst she sleeps on the sofa, (even though Mika did say it was fine if he slept there but let’s just say.. Arashi can be very convincing)  
If Arashi was being honest, she did miss sleeping in her own room but that’s just because her bed is so spacious compared to the sofa.

Mika lays his head down and holds onto a pillow like a life-line. Arashi lays right next to him grabbing the covers to cover them both up. She stares at the ceiling. This was a pretty bad idea for her as well.. she like-liked Mika for looonggg time so her heart is practically about to jump out but she always knows how to hide it, or at least she thinks she does. But right now her feelings aren’t important, the most important thing is Mika feeling safe.  
Each time she sees those scars on his arms she feels like crying. Why wasn’t she there to stop all of that? Why didn’t she know anything until... now?  
Like magic, Mika’s little snores made those thoughts disappear. She looks over at him and he looks so.. peaceful.  
His eyelashes were thin and long and his tender pale skin was just so tempting to touch.  
Mika started to move which made Arashi panic a little bit but then saw him smiling.  
“You must be having a good dream, no fair~ I want one too hmph” she says giggling, quietly.  
Mika hasn’t smiled since the day he ran away from his abuser so seeing him smile like this made her so happy to the point she could cry.  
Arashi carefully pulls him into a hug without waking him up. His exhales softly hitting her neck.  
As she puts her fingers into his scruffy hair, tears start to fall down her cheeks.  
“Oh Mika-chan.. you’ve gone through so much yet you don’t ever ask anyone help you..” She sighs and cups his cheek and gently stroking it.  
“Mika-chan I-“  
“Nngh..”  
Arashi quickly retreats her arm as she yelps in surprise.  
“Naru-chan..?”  
“M-mika-chan..! Sorry did I wake you up?”  
Arashi was definitely blushing she could feel it.  
“‘T’s fine, more importantly..”  
Mika pulls Arashi closer to him which was surprising because he isn’t usually the affectionate one but it made her happy.  
“I’m sorry..”  
Arashi pouts.  
“Hey, what are you sorry for.. don’t worry about anything, you are in my arms and I will be here and not move until the morning. I promise you that okay..?”  
As soon as she stops talking, she hears Mika’s soft snores once again.  
“Moh~ at least let me finish what I was going to say before dozin’ off!~”  
Even if she couldn’t say what she wanted to say to him, she was glad Mika finally is getting some rest and sleep, maybe she should sleep next to him regularly..  
She looks at Mika with wide loving eyes.

“I love you, Mika.”


End file.
